


Dinner

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: Baby Lexa & Her Favorite Cousin, Anya [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Stubborn Lexa, toddler lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Lexa isn't so happy when Anya isn't able to make it for dinner.





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, thanks for reading, and I still didn't proofread so sorry for any mistakes XD

Lexa sat at the table, face screwed up in a half pout, half scowl, her little arms crossed over her chest. 

Indra sighs. “Lexie you have to eat something.” 

“No.” The 3 year old says stubbornly. 

“Anya’s sorry she couldn’t make it for dinner like she said, Muffin. But you still have to eat.” 

“No!” 

“Lexa.” Indra says sharply. “You know it’s not okay to yell.” 

Tears well up in the little girls’ eyes and she slides off her chair, running off. 

Indra sighs. 

“It’s not your fault,” Gustus tells her softly. 

“I know.” 

He smiles at her. “But it doesn’t make you feel any less guilty,” he finishes, knowing his wife. 

Indra frowns at the wall for a time. 

"Should we call her?" 

"It would probably be best," she sighs. 

Gustus gives her a small smile, before standing. He pushes his chair in and moves around the table to give his wife a kiss on her forehead. 

Making his way to his daughter's room, he takes out his cell phone and dials a very familiar number. 

"Hey, Gus. Is everything okay?" 

He sighs but before he can say anything, the other person continues. 

"Yeah, that's what I figured," Anya sighs. "Want me to talk to her?" 

"If you could." 

"Sure." 

The toddler's door is open so Gustus goes right in, looking around for the little girl. 

He finds her in her window nook that overlooks their spacious backyard. Anya would sit with her there for hours, reading to her and telling her all kinds of stories. 

"Lexie," he calls softly to the pouting child. 

She ignores him, staring out the window. He can see his daughter's puffy cheeks are tear stained but he doesn't feel  _too_  bad since the little girl cries a lot, especially when it has to do with her favorite cousin. 

"I think there's someone on the phone who'd like to speak with you," he tells her, smiling when her head snaps to him. It's what they usually say when Anya calls so Lexa knows who he means. 

The little girl scrambles off the padded bench, running over to her father and reaching up tiny hands for the device with a small whine causing Gustus to chuckle. 

Lexa is tiny for her age and Gustus is 6'6" so she's barely taller than his knee. He crouches down and hands her the phone. 

"An?" 

"Hey, squirt." 

"An!" She squeals excitedly. 

Gustus watches his daughter fondly for a few moments. 

Suddenly, his beaming little girl is handing back his phone and flouncing happily out of the room. 

Chuckling, he follows. 

"Mama," Lexa calls as she enters the dining room. 

She reaches where Indra is still sitting at the table and holds up her hands with a little "Nn" in the back of her throat, demanding to be picked up. 

The woman does so and Lexa leans back into her, settling on her lap and munching on food from her mother's plate happily. 

Both parents chuckle at their daughter. 

Gustus moves to sit back down and they smile at each other, the happy little family continuing their dinner. 


End file.
